A few Small words can make all the diffrence
by serena221
Summary: COMPLETE. Instead of wishing toby away, Sarah accidentaly wishes herself away. now she must fight her way back to the real world. Will jareth help her, or hinder her? sequil comming soon.
1. Entering the labyrinth

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the labyrinth. or any of the charaters.

AN:i know this sounds just like the beginning of the movie, but please read. it changes after this.

* * *

lightning flashed as the rain poured outside. Baby toby was screaming as sarah ran into her room. her father and step mother left, leaving toby crying in his crib. sarah threw herself down on her bed, frustrated. looking over, she saw one of her favorit dolls missing once again. "lancelot, somebodys been in my room," she said angrily.

she ran accross the hall into her parents room, where toby stood in his crib crying. the missing stuffed animal lay on the floor, away from toby. "i hate you," sarah said, running to it and picking it up. she cradeled it to her likethe pretious toy that it was. "someone save me, someone take me away from this awful place."

lightning flashes, thunder rumbled, and toby continued to cry. sarah turned to her baby brother, "what do you want? you want a story? ok." she sat on her parents bed, looking at her brother. "once upon a time, there was a beautiful young girl whose step-mother always made her stay home with the baby. and the baby was a spoild child and he wanted everything to himself and the young girl was pratically a slave," sarah said, as thunder rumbled once more. "but no one knew, that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl and he had given her certin powers. so one night, when the baby had been particularly cruel to her, she called on the goblins for help. '_say your right words_' the goblins said. '_and we will take the baby to the goblin city and you will be free_.' but the girl knew the goblin king would keep the baby forever and ever, and turn it into a goblin. so the girl suffered in silence. until one night, when she was tired and hurt by her step-mothers harsh words, and she could no longer stand it," sarah spoke as she got close to her brother, who didn't stop crying.

finally she gave in and picked up the boy, "all right. all right. knock it off, come on, stop it." she bounced the boy on her hip, trying to make him stop crying. "i will say the words," she said, back in the story. "no i musn't, i must not say, i wish- i wish- i can bare it no longer. goblin king, goblin king,wherever you might be, take this child of mine away from me." lightning flashed once again, pulling sarah out of her story again. "toby stop it."

she laid her brother in the bed, covering with the blanket. she walked to the door, looking back at her brother. "i wish the goblin king would take me away from this place, right now," she said flipping the light switch and walking across the hall.

she opened her bedroom door and walked in barly taking in her bedroom around her. she closed the door as she looked up, and nearly screamed.

her room was no longer her room.

* * *

AN: so, i know it's not much, but what do you think? please no flames on grammer and that, i'm working on getting something better then wordPad.


	2. Meeting a friend

DISCLAIMER: i do not own the labyrinth, not any of it's charaters.

**_READ THIS AN_**: so i got two story alerts in one day and decided to post the next chapter to those who are watching. so julliette, kittyloverluna, this chapter is for you. to everyone else PLEASE REVIEW, reviews help me write, cause i get inspired. so the more revies, the quicker i can put up a new chapter. not saying i won't, but it may take longer.

* * *

Sarah walked into a room she had never seen before. Behind her, she heard a soft click, as the door closed. she whirled around and opened the door, trying to get back to her home, but inside the door was a closet full of beautiful gowns. shocked, she reached out and touched them, seeing if they were real. she felt the delicate fabric beneath her fingertips and her shock disappeared. somehow she was in another place, and she had to find a way back. now was not the time for panicking. turning back to the room, she studied it. it was large, and made of stone, like from an old castle. there was a large bed, with a canopy, and rich red sheets. on the bed it looked like there were stuffed animals, they looked like hers. over to the side, she saw a large vanity, looking like it was made for a queen. on it were numerous bottles of perfume and make up it looked like. finally, there were a set of doors, that she could see lead to a balcony.

walking over to it, she went out onto the balcony. she could see for miles, and it was beautiful, in a way. down below, there was a city, which she couldn't make much of the details since it was so far down, bond that there seemed to be a maze of passages.

"beautiful, isn't it?"

Sarah spun around to see a tall man leaning against the open doorway. he was beautiful, was Sarah's thoughts. his eyes were a miss matched blue and green. he had high eyebrows, and high cheek bones. his hair was long and feathered out. it looked like pale gold spun into thin strands for his hair. all his features stood out against his cloths. he wore a dark cape that had a high collar, which made him look pale, as well. she couldn't say she took in the details of the rest of his cloths, though she knew they were dark. but her eyes were focused totally on his handsome face. "who are you," she asked.

"You know very well who i am Sarah you asked me to bring you here, and i did," he said.

"y-your the goblin king," she said shocked. he smirked, confirming it. "please, i need to go back. my brother is all alone."

"I'm sorry Sarah, but what's said is said. those words you said were a one way pass here to my kingdom. there is one way though, to get back to your world," he said.

"what is it, please, I'll do anything to get home, to get to my brother," she said.

"it'll be dangerous. you sure you want to do this, you could live here at the castle, beyond the goblin city. being treated like a queen, never having to deal with bossy step mothers, or screaming babies again," he said, trying to stop her.

"I'm sorry, but i have to. my brother needs me. if he didn't i might take you up on your offer, but i just can't now," she said.

"very well. the door to your world is all the way at the other end of my labyrinth. you'll have to travel threw it to get there. you only have 13 hours to do so. Only a few minutes will pass from when you left to when you get there. But should you fail, you'll be stuck here forever Sarah, as a goblin," he said.

"I'll do it," she said.

"then go Sarah, the labyrinth awaits you," he said, waving his arm at the open doorway. it no longer lead to the stone room she had gone threw, but rather, to a vast maze of garbage. Sarah looked out over the garbage for a minute, then, with a heavy sigh, she walked out the doors and into the labyrinth.

Jareth sat on the railing of the balcony, watching Sarah leave the safety of the goblin city and enter his maze. A short, old goblin woman came out next to Jareth, looking down at Sarah as well. "that's the girl, isn't it," it asked.

"yes," he simply said.

"I guess it's best she didn't choose the easy way out. I don't think she'd deserve what you offered her, if she did. Leaving a small boy like that. It'd be different if she wished the boy away, like so many others have. Yes, he'd be turned into a goblin, but he'd where he'd have friends and fun. Leaving him here wouldn't be so bad. But to stay while her brother cries for hours till his parents arrive, that's just irresponsible," the goblin said.

"Sarah isn't like that. She may complain a lot about how she doesn't get her way, but she's responsible. She wouldn't leave her brother alone, weather it was him she wished, or herself. I trust she'll make it threw this," he said.

"you'll have to do your job, you'll have to try and stop her," she said.

"i know, but I wish I didn't have to," he said sorrowfully.

~*~

This place was disgusting. Sarah picked her way threw mounds of garbage, apologizing several times as she found some of the piles had goblins under them. But at least it didn't stink. It looked more like a thrift shop had a tornado go threw it. There was nothing that you would normally see at a garbage heap, like food waste and such. It was like piles of things that were lost or forgotten. At one point, she passed a mound of socks, which, after seeing some of the items there, didn't surprise her. It just made her think 'so that's where they all go' as she passed.

Finally, she made it out of the wasteland, into a glittering forest. She sat against a tree, resting her tired feet. As she looked up, she saw a gold and white barn owl sitting in a tree opposite her. "well, you're a site for sore eyes. Everything I've seen since I've gotten here has been a bit weird. You're the most normal thing I've seen."

slowly she stood, and walked towards the bird, being cautious of it getting scared. Thankfully, it didn't move as she approached. It even let her reach out and pet it's breast feathers. She relaxed as she pet him. "you wouldn't happen to know the way out of here," she asked. He gave a low hoot, which Sarah couldn't tell if it was a yes or no. "well, mister, I should get going. I got to get back to my brother. I wish there was something to eat though. This is going to be a long walk."

the owl hopped off the branch, flapping it's wings. It landed on a different tree and pecked at the trunk. Sarah followed him and looked up into the tree. It was filled with peaches. Sarah reached up and picked one, and smelled it. "wow, this is great. I'll save this for later," she said putting in a little pouch at her side. "thank you."

she pet his breast feathers once more then left him, walking away from the goblin city. When she was out of site, the owl turned into Jareth, sitting on the tree branch with one foot on the branch and one hanging down. He had his arm resting on his knee, as he watched her go. He reached up and picked a peach from the tree, looking at it for a long minute. Frustrated, he threw the fruit to the ground. It landed with a flop, as it broke open, the inside juices sparkling with magic.


	3. Dancing in a dream

DISCLAIMER: i do not own the labyrinth, not any of it's charaters.

**_READ THIS AN: _**well, third chapter put up in a day. i have to say it's all thanks to kittyloverluna. she reviewed my story, we got to talking, and i couldn't help but write more. she even inspired me with her own labyrinth story, which i must say is fantastic. after reading this chapter, **Write a review**, then look up kittyloverluna and read **_Erase my shattered past._** She did a wonderful job. This chapter is dedicated soully to her.

* * *

Sarah didn't have to walk far before she came to the next obstacle in her way. It was a stinking bog, one which stank to high heaven. How anything could live or grow there was amazing to her, but still, she had to get threw it to get to the end. She came to a bridge that looked to old to be used, but she had to cross it to get threw. The first step she took on the bridge, she heard a shrill "HALT." stepping back, she looked across the bridge to see where I came from. A small dog like creature came out of an old tree, waving a cane around. "you must halt, no one may pass without my permission."

"WHAT? Who would make up such a ridiculous rule in a place that stinks so much," Sarah said, holding her sleeve over her nose.

"why the king, my lady. And I do not know of this stink that you speak of," he said.

"well, I've got to pass, I need to get to the other side of the labyrinth. My brother is waiting for me. He's all alone and he needs me," she said taking a step forward again.

"you cannot pass without my permission," he said jumping up and down.

"this is ridiculous. I cannot pass without your say so?" she asked.

"correct," he said.

"well... may I pass?"

the dog was visibly shocked. "well, um, no ones asked before. um... yes?"

she thanked him, and carefully crossed the bridge. "wow, that's one old bridge."

"nonsense. This bridge has held up for hundreds of years. She's as sturdy as the ground," the dog said tapping his cane on a brick. In seconds, the 'sturdy' bridge collapsed into the stench below. The dog was shocked, "it- it was all I had. Now what am I going to do," he asked.

Sarah's mind raced to think of what she could do to help. "why not come with me? This trip is a bit lonely. And I could use someone to keep me company," she said.

"you would have an old dog like me," he asked, feebly. When she nodded, he jumped up happy, calling for his steed. "Ambrosius, come." a white dog walked out and the first dog hopped up onto it's back. "my lady, my name is sir didamus, and this is my noble steed Ambrosius"

"nice to meet you, I'm Sarah," she said. "now, can we get out of this stench?"

"my lady, I know no stench, but we shall head forth anyway," he said as the dogs walked forward, and Sarah followed. It took a little climbing, but they finally got out of the bog and were on top of a wall over looking a bit of the labyrinth.

"look, I think we go that way," she said pointing towards a shining light flickered in the distance.

"aye, my lady. That looks to be it. But we must climb down this wall and go threw that forest, and it looks a bit shady," didamus said.

"nonsense, it'll be ok," she said. They found a spot where she could climb down, then caught her two friends as they jumped down. The forest sparkled, and the trees were so thick, barley any sunlight was getting threw. She could see a little fire going as she walked. "look, there must be people around," she said jogging forward a little.

"my lady, you might want to be careful, mylad-" didamus said, before dropping down threw a hole.

"sir didamus? Where'd you go," she asked spinning around. Suddenly this fuzzy pink thing jumped out at Sarah, making her scream. "w-what do you want?"

"we're just looking to have a good time," one said.

"leave me alone," she said, looking at them weary.

They circled her, singing, dancing, touching, and removing various body parts, just to freak her out. It was clear their song of kicking back and having fun wasn't about relaxing. When the song ended, they started to approach her with a evil glint to their eyes. She backed up to a tree, trying to keep them all in front of her, but it was so hard to watch them when body parts were flying everywhere. Out of nowhere, a loud screech scared everyone around. Sarah looked up to see a barn owl swooping down at the pink beasts.

Taking the chance while they were distracted, Sarah grabbed the nearest head and threw it. Then another, and another. They were yelling at her, talking about tearing off her head. Just to get a bit more time, she started throwing their body parts too.

The owl swooped back, suddenly back winging, hovering in front of her. It screeched low, then darted off to the side. Without a second though, Sarah dashed after the owl. It disappeared in front of her, just before she saw the door. Running into it, she pushed against it, then knocked hard on it's wood surface. Behind her, the creatures voices were starting together, as well as their limbs. Suddenly, she fell threw the door, and it slammed behind her.

She slowly got to her feet, seeing that she was out of the woods, literally, not figuratively. Sitting down, she leaned against the wall. After a moment, she heard her stomach growl, and she laid her hand over it. "guess I should eat something. Oh yeah, the peach," she said pulling it out. Amazingly, it hadn't been bruised or squished from the rough handling. She bit into it, enjoying the sweetness of it, licking the juices off her chin and chewing it. When she swallowed, a wave of dizziness swept over her. "wh- what's happening," she said trying to stand. She failed, falling to the ground, and into a deep sleep.

When she opened her eyes, all she saw was sparkling lights, and fabulous dresses. All around her, people danced to beautiful music. They wore hideous masks, though they played together like kids. She walked threw the crowd, searching for something, or someone. Across the way, she saw him, their eyes meeting. Words were being sung to the music, but she barely noticed them. She just had to get to this man.

As she passed threw the crowd, she lost site of him, and he disappeared. He watched as she passed him, not seeing him. Sorrowfully, he walked another way. He had to keep her here, to forget her goal. But goodness she was beautiful. And he could see the confusion on her face. She didn't know why she was there, but she still wanted to find him, and he wanted her to find him.

There, the people passed and he was right in front of her. Stepping away from the woman who curled their bodies to fit his, he took her hands and lead her into a dance. He sang to her, the movement of his lips bringing her out of the deep pools of his eyes. _Wake up Sarah. _His voice whispered in her head. _Wake up, you can't forget Sarah! _

She had to get out of there, something wasn't right.

Pushing away from him, she headed out of the crowd, only to find a wall. She banged it aggressively, then picked up a chair and threw it. The glass shattered and Sarah came awake with a jerk.

~*~

Jareth felt cold without her in his arms. He opened his eyes from the dream she shattered, the dream they shared. If only they could have stayed there, dancing together for ever. He slammed his fist against the stone window sill he sat on. Why did it have to be this way? Why couldn't he act the villain? It would be so much easier to stay away if he thought she hated him.

But no, she saw him different then that, and he had to act accordingly. If she wanted to be scared, then he'd be scary. If she wanted to see a gentlemen, then he'd be gentle. All part of the bloody job. He slammed his fist again.


	4. The truth hurts

DISCLAIMER: i do not own the labyrinth, not any of its charater.

**_READ THIS AN_**: MAN, i just read kittyloverluna's latest chapter for Erase my shattered past, and she did GREAT. really good chapter, and much much promise for the future. if you haven't read it yet, go do so. so anyway, i just finished her latest chapter, and was inspired to do another of my own. unfortunetly, i explain everyones' much burning question, why doesn't she wish to go back after it's done. well just read and see. when your done **WRITE A REVIEW**, then go read Erase my shattered past. BTW: i love the final sentance in this chapter. please tell me what you think, and why you think he said that. i love to hear guesses.

* * *

"lady Sarah, Please, wake up."

Sarah jumped at the voice. Looking up, she saw sir Didymus standing above her, looking concerned. "lady Sarah, your awake. Thank goodness."

"didamus, where are we," she asked, sitting up.

"my lady, we're still in the labyrinth. We seem to be near some hedges, we're close to the entrance I believe," he said. "so close but so far. It could still take us a while to get to the end."

"how long have I been asleep, how long have we been separated," she asked.

"my lady, I had lost you for but a few hours. You woke only a few minutes after I found you," Didymus said helping Sarah stand.

"a few hours? But that dream only felt like a few minutes. Wait, a few hours, then that means we don't have much time. Maybe three or so, we have to hurry," she said. Her legs wobbled as she stood.

"why don't you sit my lady. I will scout ahead and see if I can't find the path out of here," he said taking Sarah over to a bench.

"thank you, I think I'm still waking up. There must have been something in that peach I ate," she said.

Sarah sat on a bench while Didymus and Ambrosius walked ahead. Her eyes wanted to drift closed again, to see the handsome goblin king before her as they danced together. Closing her eyes, she could still see the beautiful suit he wore. It was dark blue, so dark it was almost black. It sparkled in the light, and had gold and jewels woven into the shoulders and lapels. The lapels opened, showing a white shirt underneath and a pendent pinned at the neck. She remembered the feel of his glove in her hand as they danced, as well as the decorations on his coat. She could almost hear the sound of the music he sang, bringing her back into that wonderful dance.

"How are you enjoying my labyrinth Sarah," someone said beside her, snapping her out the drowsiness. She looked beside her, seeing the goblin king sitting there smirking, but there was a friendliness to his eyes. "is it hard? Are you going to give up? Because you could be back at the castle in no time Sarah," he said.

"no, I'm not going to give up. Yes, it's hard, and I fear that I'm not going to make it, but I have to help my brother," she said.

"it's a shame, I would so enjoy your presence. It would be a refreshing change to all the annoying goblins that surround me," he said, reaching up and rubbing his gloved knuckle over her cheek. He smiled a little, enjoying the contact she was allowing.

"is- is there no way I could wish myself back after I know my brother is safe," she asked, hopeful.

Jareth dropped his hand, loosing the small smile that he had held. "every person gets one wish to the labyrinth, weather it be for them, or someone else. It's to keep people from wishing to many others away. If it worked once, what's to stop them from wishing away everyone that they didn't like," he said. "this is your only chance to be here Sarah. Once your gone..."

his voice trailed off, letting her realize the rest. Once she was gone, she was gone forever.

Sarah wanted to cry. She didn't want to leave. She was beginning to love this world, even though she had had a few close encounters. Everything was just so fascinating, she wanted to stay. But Toby was waiting, probably still crying. She turned her face away from him, hiding her eyes behind her bangs, "i- I can't. I have to help my brother."

"very well, Sarah," he said, his voice dripping with sadness. "i will give you a few more hours Sarah, but that Is all I will give, use your time wisely."

his voice sounded like a echo, and when she looked, she saw no one there. She felt tears welling up in her eyes, but pushed them back, knowing now was not the time to cry for something that could never be. She heard fast steps walking her way, and she quickly brushed away the tears that had pricked the corners of her eyes. Didymus and Ambrosius came around the corner, panting. "my lady, there is a great beast, strung up by his feet and being tortured. We must do something, for this isn't right," he said.

"what? Yes, your right, we have to help. Show me the way," she said, following him threw the maze of hedges till they found said monster. He was yelling and groaning in pain. Around him, small goblins laughed as they poked him with sticks... that were Biting!

"oh, if only I had something to throw," Sarah said, hiding around one of the walls.

"my lady, I shall charge in, and take down these foes. I will be victorious," Didymus laughed.

But Sarah stopped him from running off, "you can't. There are to many of them, and they're twice your size. We can figure this out without getting involved," she said.

The beast howled, and suddenly, something nudged her foot. She looked down, and saw a good sized rock. Picking it up, she aimed carefully, then threw it at the nearest goblin. It hit a helmet, turning it around and causing the goblin to lower it's bitting stick to another goblin. She picked up another rock that had bumped her foot, and threw that too. Soon all the goblins had backwards helmets, and running around using their bitting sticks on one another. It was rather funny. Once they were all gone, Sarah and Didymus walked out, and the monster started yelling again.

"no, no, it's ok, I'm here to help, I'm a friend," she said.

"friend?" it asked.

"yes, my name is Sarah, and this is Sir Didymus and Ambrosius. We came to help you," she said.

"Sarah," he said slow.

"yes Sarah, here, let me help you down," she said, untying the rope that held him up. He landed on the ground with a thud. Carefully, she helped him stand.

He grunted a few times, then looked at Sarah, "friend?"

"yes, friend. Sir Didymus and I are your friends," Sarah said. "what's your name?"

"ludo," he said deeply.

"well ludo, we're heading for the end of the labyrinth, do you want to come with us," she asked.

He breathed heavy for a few minuted, then grunted a simple yes. Sarah smiled, taking his hand, leading him, and Didymus back into the labyrinth. They walked threw the hedges for a short time before coming to some sort of large sundial. Sarah looked at it in awe for a minute before she saw someone walking over to a great chair. He sat down with a great sigh, as Sarah jogged over to him.

"excuse me, excuse me sir, can you help me please," she asked.

"ohh, a young girl," the old goblin said, his bird like hat making cat calls at her. Sarah smiled at the irony of that, but said nothing as ludo and Didymus came up behind her. "and who is this," he asked.

"oh, they're my friends. This is Sir Didymus, his steed Ambrosius, and my newest friend, ludo. We're trying to get out of this labyrinth, do you know the way?" she asked.

He grunted a few times, the bird on his head echoing him. "oh yes, you want to get out of the labyrinth?"

"how's that for brain power," the bird snipped.

"Be quiet," the old man said. The bird just mumbled something about being crazy. "so, young woman, the way forward, is sometimes the way back."

"will you listen to this crap," the bird piped in.

"Will you please be quiet," the man yelled. Him and the bird argued for a minute as he made sure the bird had nothing more to say. Then he spoke again; "quite often young lady, it seems like we're not going anywhere when in fact."

"we are," the bird finished for him.

"we are," he said slowly.

"well I'm certinly not getting very far at the moment," she said.

"join the club," the bird said. He looked down, noticing the old man snoring. "i think that is your lot. Please leave a contribution in the little box."

Sarah patted her pockets looking for something, then slowly pulled off her ring. "well, I guess I can spare this."

the bird thanked them as they walked away to find the entrance.

~*~

Jareth was depressed. Simply put, he was down right sad. Even though he knew the outcome of her travels, he had still wanted her to say yes to him, that she would stay. Jareth didn't even feel like seeing her, which was why he wasn't watching her progress in one of his crystals.

He fell back on his chair with a deep sigh. "you will never be mine Sarah, but I can at least be there for you, when our worlds fall down," he said to himself, knowing that they would.


	5. Comming to the end

AN: i do not own the labyrinth, nor it's characters.

_**READ THIS AN:**_so i was board today, and decided to get a new chapter up. this is the last chapter folks. i will say there will be a joint prologue/epilogue after this. I'm saying joint E&P because this whole story was just my prologue for another labyrinth fan fic that I'm writing. you'll just have to read the next chapter to see what the sequel will be about. Please read and review. i appritate the fav's, but feed-back is better. so **WRITE A REVIEW**please. and if you haven't already, go to kittyloverluna's site and read **erase my shattered memories**. she did a great job on it, and i know she'd like more feed-back too. now, enjoy.

* * *

Sarah, Sir Didymus, Ambrosius, and ludo wandered threw the hedges. Eventually, they made it our of the hedge maze, and into a regular maze, with stone walls. They turned a corner and came to a familure looking area. "lets turn back," she said, turning around. Suddenly, she came to an opening that hadn't been there before, a red and blue shields with legs standing at one end. "wait a minute, this was a dead end before."

"no, the dead end is behind you," said a head that popped out from behind the shield. The group looked behind them, and sure enough, the path they had just took was a dead end. Suddenly three more heads popped out and they all laughed.

"it's changing. How am I supposed to get to then end?" Sarah asked.

"the only way out is to try one of these doors," a red head said.

"one door leads out of the labyrinth, the other leads to certain death," said the heads behind the blue shield.

"which one is which," Sarah asked cautiously.

"we cannot tell you," said one of the upside down heads.

"And why not," asked Didymus in a huff.

"We do not know."

"but they do," said the upside down heads, pointing to the right side up heads.

"then I will ask them," said Sarah.

"you cannot ask us, you can only ask one of us," said the red one.

"it's in the rules. One of us always tells the truth, and one of us always tells a lie. That is a rule too, he always lies," the blue one said.

"no I tell the truth," the red one said.

"oh what a lie," the other one said, making the rest laugh.

Sarah went to the blue ones side. "answer yes or no, would he tell me that this door leads to the end," she asked.

The two red heads went behind the door, whispering to each other. The top one popped back out saying, "yes."

"then the other door leads to the end. And this one leads to certain death," she said.

"how do you know," Didymus asked.

"yeah, he could be telling the truth," the red one asked.

"but then you would not be, so if you told me the he said yes, then it must be no," she explained.

"but I could be telling the truth," the blue one said.

"then he would be lying, and the answer would still be no," she said.

"is that right?" the blue one asked.

"i don't know. I've never understood it," the red one said, all of them then laughing.

"No it's right, I've figured it out. I could never get it before," Sarah said walking to the door behind the red one.

She opened the door and before her was a long hallway. She took a few steps in as Didymus and ludo followed her in. behind them the door closed, and Sarah looked to see it, but it had disapeared, leaving another endless hall. "hey, where's the end," she asked.

"this is near the end lady Sarah," Didymus said. "when entering the labyrinth, there's a long wall that separates the inside of the labyrinth and the outside. All we have to do is find the door, and we're out."

"really, we're that close? Great, let's go then," she said, starting to walk.

They were walking for what seemed like an hour before Sarah leaned against the wall. "this goes on forever, there's no way out," she said.

"'ello."

Sarah looked around, then saw a little blue worn on the wall. "excuse me, did you just say hello?" she asked.

"no, I said 'ello. But that's close enough," he said.

"worm," ludo said pointing.

"i'm sorry, but do you know where the door out of the labyrinth is?" Sarah asked.

"well of course I do. What do you do when you come to a door?" he asked.

"um, turn the nob?"

"no, no, no. to a door that's not your own," he said.

Sarah thought for a moment. "knock," she said.

"there you know. You know how to get out, go ahead, try it," the worm said.

Sarah stood, looking at the wall across from them. Walking to it slowly, she raised her hands slowly and knocked on the hard brick. For a moment, there was no answer, and Sarah turned back. "it's not working," she said.

"who's there?" asked a gruffy voice.

Sarah turned back, and saw a pair of large doors. "um, excuse me, please. Could you open the door? I need to get threw to the end," she said loudly.

"beh, why should I help you," said the voice.

"please. My brother is waiting for me, I need to get threw. Please open the door," she asked.

There was a moment of silence, then the large doors creaked open. On the other side stood a short old goblin. "thank you so much," Sarah said

the goblin grunted and walked on. "so my lady, here we are, at the end of the labyrinth. What now?" asked Didymus.

"i don't know, but I should be able to go home and help my baby brother soon," she said turning to smile at them. When she turned around, she didn't see the labyrinth wall, or the red/orange sky, or any of her friends. She saw an odd topsy-turvy room with stairs going every which way. "w-where am I? I thought I made it out. Sir Didymus, Ambrosius, ludo," she said looking for her friends.

"They're not here Sarah," said a voice behind her.

Sarah turned around to see the goblin king, standing upside down. "but I made it to the end of the labyrinth, why am I not home?" she asked.

"you have to find your way out Sarah, not just out of the labyrinth, but out of this world all together. Your bother is threw there Sarah," he said pointing.

Sarah looked where he had pointed, and saw Toby in his crib, crying, threw an archway across the room. "but how do I get there," Sarah asked, turning back to him, but not seeing him. She turned back to Toby. "alright, if I just keep that door in site, I can make it there."

up and down she walked, on the walls and ceilings, but she just couldn't make it there. Faintly, she noted music in the background, but didn't pay attention to it. She came to a ledge, and, looking over it, she could see Toby just below her. "it's ok Toby, I'm coming," she said. She looked around for anything that could lead her to the door, but saw nothing. "well, they don't call it a leap of faith for nothing." she jumped off the ledge, falling down towards the door. Clock chimes rang loudly signifying the end of the 13 hours.

_Bong, bong, bong, bong._

"toby," she said falling.

_Bong, bong, bong, bong._

"congratulations, Sarah," Jareth whispered watching her fall.

_Bong, bong, bong, bong. BO-_

Sarah fell with a heavy thud onto the ground of the hallway, Toby's loud screaming instantly filling the air. Sarah jumped up from the floor, going threw the door, and picking up her brother. "oh Toby, Toby, I'm so sorry. I won't leave you like that again. I'm so sorry," she whispered to the boy, who finally started to calm down and stop crying. She sat on the bed and held Toby till he fell asleep, then laying him back in his crib. Picking up her forgotten bear from the bed, she placed it next to Toby while he slept. She kissed his forehead, then walked out of the room, turning off the light.

Sitting down at her vanity, Sarah looked at all the things she once held dear. Now everything seemed to be in perspective, and these things were no longer important. Perfumes, make-up, dresses, jewelry, hair things, toys. They all meant nothing when it came to the real world. She thought about them for a moment. They were alright for kids, and even some of them were good for teens, but pretty soon, she'd have to grow up. She could enjoy them now still though, and she would, till life started getting serious. She looked at herself in the mirror once more. "not yet a girl, but not yet a woman, and that's alright with me," she said.

_Tap tap tap._

Sarah looked over to her window, and saw her owl friend sitting on the sill. "well, how did you make it here," she said going over to the window and opening it up. The owl flew in and sat on her dresser opposite the vanity. Sarah sat down on the vanity chair and watched the owl. It hooted at the mirror behind her. Confused, Sarah turned to look in the mirror again, only to see the goblin king, leaning against her dresser.


	6. The prize

DISCLAIMER: i do not own the labyrinth, or any of it's charaters.

**_READ THIS AN_**: i feel like celebrating. my first in this line is finished. the sequil will be comming out soon. read this chapter and see what the new story will be about. **WRITE A REVIEW**and tell me what you think about this chapter, and the sequil. i love hearing all your kind words, so keep them comming people. THANKS LOTS FOR READING

oh, and when your done here, go read erase my shattered past, by kittyloverluna. this last chapter was exciting. and she has some great stuff ahead of it. i'm excited to read more.

* * *

"Congradulations Sarah, you beat my labyrinth. And now I've come to give you your prize," Jareth said threw the mirror.

Sarah looked over her shoulder, seeing the owl again, then back to Jareth. "what do you mean prize? I thought that was getting my brother back," she said.

"that is where you are wrong. Should you have wished your brother away, the finish line would have been defeating me, and your prize would have been your brother. But, you wished yourself away, so the finish line was your home, where your brother already was. So you have yet to receive your prize," he said. He conjured a crystal and twirled it in his hands, rhythmically moving it over his fingers like it was nothing but a bubble.

"but I didn't want anything," Sarah said. "and isn't there some sort of catch. There always is one."

"not this one my dear. There is no catch with your prize. Do you wish to know what it is," he asked.

He was silent for a moment, looking at the man behind her in the mirror. "w-what is it," she finally said.

"one rule free wish," he said simply. "no limits."

"you mean, I could wish for anything, and you'd give it?" she asked.

"yes, anything you wish Sarah," he said smiling.

She looked down at her hands thinking. What to wish for? Power? Talent? Money? Fame?

"may I make a suggestion," he said suddenly.

"sure," Sarah said looking at him.

"why not wish to visit my labyrinth any time you wanted? You seemed to enjoy it. And didn't want to leave. But duty held you to the right choice. Now, you could come and go to the labyrinth as you please," he said.

Sarah stilled at his suggestion. It was perfect. She could visit her friends, and be closer to the goblin king. Her eyes darted to him quickly, but looked back at her hands. He was watching the jewel twirl on his fingers, not noticing the turmoil that was passing over her face. Yes, she would accept. For the last few years of her childhood, she would enjoy the marvels of the labyrinth. "t-that would be great. I would like that very much," she said.

"is that your wish then," he asked, looking at her from the corner of his eyes. She nodded slowly. "very well," he said. He dropped his hand from the twirling crystal, though it stayed in mid air. Slowly, it floated over to her mirror, then disappeared inside the glass surface. "now, all you have to do to enter my labyrinth, is touch the mirror and wish to be in the labyrinth. You will switch places with your image, and be instantly in my labyrinth. Just walk out your door to enter."

"and that's all, there's no catch?" she said.

"none," he said.

"alright," she said looking at herself in the mirror. Reaching forward, she touched the cool glass, "i wish to be in the labyrinth."

her image in the mirror waved slightly, then was still. As she looked at Jareth over her shoulder, she didn't see the goblin king, but yet the white barn owl that had helped her on her journey. Turning around in her seat, she found herself looking up at the real goblin king. "how do I go back home," she asked, slightly worried.

"the same as you entered, touch the mirror and wish to go home. When you exit this door, you will find yourself in my castle. The door to your room will always be in my castle, and that is the only way to return," he said. "anything that changes in your room will become the same as it is here. And vice versa, so you must be careful when entering or exiting the labyrinth. If someone is here with you when you change worlds, they come as well, human or goblin. If you are on this side when a human enters your room, they will not see you, though you will see them. The same with a goblin, though they will not be allowed in your room. But sometimes, they get curious. So always be careful."

"alright," Sarah said nodding.

"now, I shall leave you to rest. You are no doubt tired after your journey. Go back to your world and sleep. You are free to come and go as you wish now," he said.

She turned back to the mirror, touching the surface. "i wish to return home." her image wavered again, but settled. She noted that the goblin king was no longer in the mirrors reflection. Turning, she found the owl gone as well. She got up from her mirror and lay on the bed, quickly falling asleep. Jareth, in owl form, watched Sarah fall asleep from the tree branch outside her window, as thoughts ran threw his brain.

His plan had worked, and Sarah would now visit the labyrinth whenever she wished. Of course, that wasn't her true prize. He had gotten her to make that wish so her transition into life underground would be easier. No, her true prize was something different. She would become queen of the labyrinth. With each visit to the labyrinth, she would gain more magic. In a few years time, he'd tell her the truth, and begin trainning her as the next ruler. When 5 years were up, she would become full queen of the labyrinth, and he would become a human, forgetting his time in the labyrinth, and taking her place in the human world. So had it been with him when he beat the labyrinth from the last king, and the same with the last king and the queen before that.

The labyrinth itself didn't want to be defeated, and when it was, it took the winner as it's ruler, so they could make the labyrinth harder for anyone else. But she would have it easier then he had when he had taken over. He hadn't known that when he wished his older brother away, he'd beat the labyrinth and win. 5 years after leaving the labyrinth, he was suddenly sucked back into the world and given extraordinary power, with only a few minutes explanation from the king that he was the new king. He had to learn how to use his new magic the hard way, and because he was so inexperienced, things had gone a little crazy in the castle, and stayed that way.

But now, her adventures really started.

Now, she's a queen, and doesn't know it.

* * *

AN: and that's it. that's the final chapter. FOR THIS STORY. but guess what, it goes on. MWAHAHA, this was all just a pre-sroty for another one i'm working on. stay tuned folks, cause **_She's a Queen, And Doesn't Know It_**will be comming out soon.


End file.
